


The Calm in the Eye of the Storm

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2013 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AxG Week Prompt 6</b>: <i>Calm</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm in the Eye of the Storm

Gendry sat on the cot, with his back against the warm forge wall holding Arya in his arms. She was smiling down at the new set of blades he had made her; two small daggers she could hide beneath her ornate dresses Queen Sansa forced her into.

"I remember the first time I met you," Arya said, "I remember there was running. I was running away from the storm. The God of Death was collecting big that day… and I was so scared. I kept muttering ‘not today, not today’. And then I met you… I thought that for sure you were going to be the calm that will take me away. Far away from the rain of blood. But I was wrong," Arya turned around in his lap, and graced him with a wolfish grin, "You were just the eye of the storm."

"And that didn't scare you?" Gendry asked, gently pushing back the tangled strans of hair from her face.

"No. Because I knew that you would always be there for me when I needed you the most," Arya said happily. But his face was crestfallen as the words left her lips and she couldn't possibly understand why. She thought that that was probably the nicest thing she had ever said to him. "What?"

"I wasn't always there... when you needed me."

Arya knew when he was talking about but she never blame him for that. She just didn't have any leverage over him because he was always so good to her and she never had the courage to say those three accursed words back to him.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully placed the blades on floor beneath the cot before she wound her arms around his neck. "How about this: you have to promise that you will never leave again. And if you have to, I should be given the option of coming with you."

Gendry thought about it for a moment before laughing, "Why would I ever want to be anywhere else but here with you?"

Arya blushed, as she tried not to stammer, "Just make the promise, stupid!"

Gendry laughed at her insistent tone before nodding, "Yes, I promise that I will never leave you again."

"And that if you ever did..."

"I would give you the option of coming with me."

"Always?"

Gendry smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. _Always._


End file.
